


Of Iridescent Wishes

by Marie_Ciel



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Ciel/pseuds/Marie_Ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya often dreamed of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Iridescent Wishes

The magic of the night transformed the mundane into a shimmering fantasy.

_A heavenly blanket of velvety starscape rest upon his back, shining onto the sleepy town below. Beautiful, it was so beautiful--_

\--And he, iridescent. Tiny flickers of golden lights, golden lives winked in and out of view, far below him. Such was the city he now knew so well.

_Such was the city he once knew so well. There were the walls of the school, painted in inky darkness, once having seemed so confining. From far above, they were impossibly insignificant. Could he not have seen that, then?_

Row after row of glowing windows reached their eager hands high up into the night sky, never satisfied with the height they met. Inside, tiny methodical shadows worked about their nighttime business.

_His arms were spread wide apart, wings. All he needed to do was wish it, and he could fly._

Fly, he was flying. His feet, rooted firmly to the outreaching balcony of his apartment, were miles below him now. He was sure of it.

_There were no due dates, no social pressures from the accusing glares of classmates. No parents to impress, no teachers to please, no rules to conform to._

There were no deadlines, no presses with their eager microphones and itchy pens. No critical viewers to sway, no audiences to woo, no troublesome things or people to deal with.

_He wondered why it was always the same. It was his hometown, every time._

He wondered why he so wished to go back there. If he could fly, perhaps he could one day.

_Gravity disappeared as he ascended to the skies. All it took was a thought, a desire, and in his dreams it would happen. Once again he was no longer Tetsuya, the insignificant speck of life in a vast, uncaring world. He was part of the midnight sky._

He would open his eyes, greeted by the familiar scenery he knew to be reality. Once again he was tied to the ground. He was not a star; he was a human. One tiny, tiny human.

_But he could dream._

He could fly in his dreams.

_The wind whistled through his spread fingers, kissing his lips and caressing his face, whispering secrets in a dead language to his ears._

Moonlight painted silver wings upon his back, the brightest feathers composed of pure wishes. He spread his arms wide, feeling the first stirrings of a breeze, weaving between the dark forms of tall buildings.

_He was the sky, the stars, the moonlight pouring down onto his hometown._

He was flying, though he only remained standing upon his balcony. Arms spread apart, head tilted back, smiling. Flying.

_He stepped off from the ground. He rose into the sky--_

\--and he was free.


End file.
